


Stucky Oneshots

by SxrgentBxrnes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Kid Bucky Barnes, Kid Fic, Kid Steve Rogers, updating soon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:49:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SxrgentBxrnes/pseuds/SxrgentBxrnes
Summary: Just some random ficlets about my favourite guys. thee's gonna be smut, fluff, angst and whatever else I decide on randomly. enjoy (might update this later)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Stucky Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: steve and bucky as little kids. Steve falls off the monkey bars and ends up crying. bucky sees this and tries to cheer them up by generously offering them some cookies (Or another tasty snack if you prefer). They become quick friends.

It was the 14th of May, the year 2000 and little James Barnes was very excited. he was allowed to go to the park all by himself like the big boys! (the park was only a few houses away ) he could hardly contain his excitement, practically bouncing off the walls. His mother called out for him to come downstairs and he did so, running and giggling the entire way. she smiled when he came into view and then chuckled. "here you go sweetie, there's a little picnic in here for you" she held out his Winnie the pooh backpack and he took it eagerly. "remember to wait a little while after you've eaten before going upsidedown" James nodded, intrigued to know the contents of the bag. his mother held out his coat and he went over so she could help him into it. Once he was ready his ma gave him a big kiss on the cheek and he giggled pushing her away. "maaaaa, I'm a big boy now" he was pouting and his mother found it adorable. "alright James, be careful please" the little monkey had already run off but not before shouting. " I will!" back to his mother.

As soon as James arrived at the park he could no longer contain his excitement! his little eyes went big at seeing the fun toys and bright colours. There was a swing, a slide, a see-saw, monkey bars and so much more!! First thing's first he said to himself. monkey bars. So little James ran over to the monkey bars with a grin on his face. He set his backpack down on the ground near the post and started to climb. it was so much fun! he was swinging like a monkey, he himself thought that he was a professional monkey bar climber. 

After a little while, he started getting hungry so he got down and sat cross-legged on the grass with his backpack. he opened the zipper, taking out the light blue plastic Tupperware container and took off the lid. He practically squealed. his ma had made all of his favourites! Ham and cheese sandwiches cut into triangles, a packet of salted chips, an apple flavoured juice box and freshly baked chocolate chip cookies!  
James started to eat his lunch, starting with the sandwiches and then the chips while sipping his juice box, he heard a loud thump and then crying? he looked up to see a little boy around probably the same age as him, sat on the floor holding his knees to his chest. James didn't like seeing people cry. he looked down at the remaining contents of his lunchbox. cookies. he had an idea.  
He got up and walked over to the other boy, crouching down next to him. "hi? are you okay?" he asked sweetly as the other boy looked up at him sniffling, this boy had short blonde hair, unlike James's own brown hair. "y-Yeah" the blonde boy said quietly, a little shy. little James frowned. "what's your name? i'm James Buchanan Barnes" he smiled offering his hand out to the other boy. "m'Steve, Steve Rogers". James's smile widened. "s'nice to meet you Stevie!" Steve smiled a little wiping his eyes before taking the offered hand. James pulled him to his feet. "do you want a cookie?" steve smiled some more and nodded. "yes please!" he was very excited about cookies. James handed him a cookie from his packed lunch, grabbing one for himself too and they both sat  
down to eat them.  
A few, minutes later steve spoke up. "I don't wanna call you James, u-uh your middle name's too long " he frowned for a second then lit up like a Christmas tree. "bucky! that's short for Buchanan and it's cool!" James, no Bucky couldn't stop smiling. "Yeah! i like Bucky a lot more than James" they both giggled.

A few hours later and it was starting to get a little dark so the boys decided it was probably home time. they hugged goodbye and gave each other their home numbers before walking home. 

When his mother tucked hi into bed that night after his bath she asked how his day at the park was. as his little eyes closed he mumbled quietly. "i made a friend"

**Author's Note:**

> bucky's backpack; https://www.etsy.com/ie/listing/696775823/winnie-the-pooh-backpack-for-kids-back


End file.
